Feu contre Glace
by Bulbimush
Summary: Attention, SPOILERS! Suite aux évènements des chapitres 140 et 141, Fye prend une douloureuse décision. Mais c'était sans compter un certain ninja... KuroFye plutôt soft, mais KuroFye quand même! XD


**Titre:** Feu contre Glace

**Personnages/couple:** Kuro/Fye, avec très brève apparition de tous les autres.

**Disclaimer:** Tout est aux clamp... Absolument tout T.T

Note: Mon premier Kuro-Fye!!! Yeahhh XD Bon c'est pas très explicite, c'est vraiment très très soft, mais bon, je suis vraiment pas habituée à ce genre d'écrits, donc, j'espère que vous serez indulgents T.T

J'ai écrit cette fic suite aux derniers chapitres sortis en RAW, à savoir le 140 et le 141, et je n'ai pas pu résister à pondre un petit quelque chose sur la réaction de Fye suite au réveil d'Ashura...

Par contre, c'est écrit à deux heures du matin, donc c'est très brouillon, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même... :S

Et ça retarde aussi l'écriture de mon autre fic (Fatal gears), faudra que je pense à écrire la suite, mais j'ai des problèmes d'inspiration en ce moment (euh...Je dis ça alors que je viens de pondre un one-shot complet...? Beuh (-.-))

Enfin bref, je vous embête pas plus longtemps, et je vous laisse lire:D

* * *

**_Feu contre Glace_**

_Fye..._

Dehors, il fait sombre.

La nuit est déjà bien avancée.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

_Fye..._

Chii...

J'entends encore sa voix, comme dans un rêve...

C'est arrivé si soudainement!!!

Alors que je croyais que rien de pire ne pourrait encore m'arriver...

...J'ai toujours été si naif...

Trop, peut être.

Ou alors peut être ai-je toujours été trop confiant?

Beaucoup trop...

C'est sûrement ça qui m'a perdu...

Et ce soir...

Le pire est arrivé.

_Fye..._

_Le roi..._

Ashura-Ô...

Moi qui croyait l'avoir enfermé pour des années...

Je me croyais en sûreté, je croyais que fuir allait tout arranger...

Etait-ce là la bonne solution???

Ou ai-je tout faux depuis le début??

_...s'est réveillé._

Réveillé.

Réveillé...

Ce mot me trotte dans la tête depuis des heures.

Il bondit, tournoie, m'enveloppe...

Et me terrifie à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé.

Envolés, les rêves de tranquillité!!!

_Fye..._

_M'entends-tu???_

C'est bon, ça suffit!!!

Je me prends la tête entre les mains.

J'en ai déjà assez entendu...

Déjà que je me sens de plus en plus bête et inutile...

Mais qu'ai-je donc fait au destin, pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi sur moi???

Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, pouvoir vivre tranquille...

Et libre...

Mais voilà que maintenant, je m'attend presque à le voir apparaitre devant moi, son éternel sourire collé au visage...

Ashura-Ô...

--

Un bref frémissement derrière moi me fait sursauter.

Subitement, mon coeur s'emballe.

Non...?

Pas déjà??

S'il vous plait, pas maintenant...!!!

Je me lève précipitamment...

Et mon coeur retrouve peu à peu son rythme normal.

Ce n'était pas lui...

C'était juste le bruit d'un froissement léger, un froissement de draps...

Sakura-chan.

Je me rapproche doucement de son lit, et observe la jeune fille endormie.

Elle a tellement changé ces derniers temps...

Mûri, et grandi aussi!!

Les cheveux en pagaille, elle dort profondément, serrant son drap contre elle comme elle s'accrocherait à une ultime bouée de sauvetage.

Un sourire attendri s'attarde sur mon visage, tandis que je repousse quelques mèches qui lui couvrent les yeux.

Décidément, je suis devenu une vraie mère poule...

Je m'assois à ses côtés, l'observant en silence.

Elle aussi a beaucoup souffert.

Peut être même plus que moi.

Son pauvre petit coeur a été tellement meurtri qu'il semble sur le point de se briser en mille éclats.

Alors que le mien est tellement gelé qu'il est même incapable de se fendiller.

Que suis-je capable de faire pour elle à présent, moi, coeur de glace, pour qui tout espoir est désormais vain??

Je commence même à me demander si rester à ses côtés est une bonne chose.

Car après réflexion, a quoi je sers maintenant??

Je suis borgne.

Je suis un vampire.

Il me manque la moitié de ma force.

Cette moitié alimente le parti opposé, et lui sert à commettre des horreurs.

Je suis dépendant.

Dépendant de la force d'une autre personne, qui ainsi s'affaiblit.

...Petit à petit, un cruel dilemne se forme dans mon esprit.

Est ce que je dois vraiment rester ici??

Avec eux??

Eux qui me sont si chers...

C'était indéniable...

Tout doucement, et sans m'en apercevoir...

Je me suis attaché à eux, et me suis accroché à l'espoir qu'ils pourraient m'aider.

Me sauver.

Mais tout est différent maintenant.

Je ne crois plus en rien.

Mes sentiments pour eux sont toujours aussi forts, il ne servirait à rien de le nier.

Mais je ne crois plus en notre force commune.

Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi maintenant.

C'est moi qui ai besoin d'eux.

Mais je ne leur apporte que des problèmes.

Et un de plus vient de s'ajouter à la liste.

Ashura-Ô.

Si il me retrouve...et je sais qu'il le fera, tôt ou tard...

Il les tuera forcément, pour être proches de moi.

Alors, même si je ne veux pas les quitter...

Je veux encore moins les perdre.

Pas eux aussi.

J'ai déjà tellement perdu!!!

Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent encore plus.

Je l'ai déjà dit, je le leur ai fait comprendre.

Je ne permettrai pas qu'on leur fasse davantage de mal.

La seule solution qu'il me reste...

Est donc de partir loin d'eux, le plus vite possible...

De profiter du temps qu'il me reste pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et moi.

--

Ayant pris ma décision, je me lève, et pose un dernier baiser sur le front de Sakura-chan.

Un baiser d'adieu.

Je sais qu'elle est forte, elle surmontera les obstacles qui se dresseront sur son chemin, et ne s'en relèvera que plus fière.

J'ai confiance en elle.

Puis doucement, je sors de la chambre, lui jette un dernier regard, et ferme doucement la porte.

Arrivé dans le salon, je trouve les trois autres membres du groupe affalés sur le canapé.

Shaolan et Mokona sont blottis l'un contre l'autre, et dorment profondément.

A côté d'eux, deux verres vides trônent sur le sol.

La soirée à été arrosée à ce que je vois.

C'est vrai que boire fait oublier??

Juste à côté, une grande silhouette, la tête rejetée en arrière, semble somnoler.

Kurogané.

Grand ninja de son état, fier de pouvoir boire des litres d'alcool sans tomber dans l'inconscience.

En l'occurence, là, il dort.

Du moins, il me semble.

Je préfère ne pas m'approcher pour le vérifier.

Ce gars là a le sommeil léger, très léger.

Et même si je peine à me l'avouer moi-même, au fond de moi je sais très bien qu'il est la seule personne capable de me faire renoncer à mon projet.

Donc, mieux vaut qu'il dorme.

Ainsi, il ne me verra pas partir.

Et ce sera moins dur pour tous les deux.

Même si je sais très bien que ça le deviendra par la suite.

Du moins pour moi.

Après tout, il est celui dont je dépens pour survivre.

Ma "réserve de sang" personnelle.

Rien que le fait d'y penser me rend infiniment triste.

Pourquoi a t-il fallu que ce type me laisse vivre?

Je lui avais pourtant fait clairement comprendre que s'il le fallait, j'étais près à y laisser la vie.

Je ne désirais pas vivre.

Pas comme ça.

Alors pourquoi??

Soudain, je sursautais violemment.

Tout à mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'était autant rapproché de lui.

Et je réalisais.

La raison de cette tristesse qui me ronge depuis tout ce temps.

La raison pour laquelle je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il se rapproche encore plus de moi.

C'est parce que je...

Je ne veux pas qu'il sache...

Que je dépens de lui à présent.

Pas seulement pour le sang.

Le sang est une chose dont je pourrais aisément me passer.

Mais je dépens de lui pour tout autre chose, désormais.

Sans que je m'en aperçoive, petit à petit, de fil en aiguille...

Il est devenu une personne très importante à mes yeux.

Ou devrais-je dire, à mon oeil...

Il est devenu... la personne la plus importante, celle sur laquelle je sais que je pourrais toujours compter, quoiqu'il advienne.

C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai laissé faire de moi une véritable marionnette, reliée à lui par des fils invisibles.

Je ne voulais pas le perdre, mais au lieu de le lui dire clairement, j'ai préféré lui faire croire que je ne le voyais que comme une "réserve de nourriture", rien d'autre.

Je tiens tellement à lui, que pour le protéger, j'ai créé cet inimaginable fossé entre nous deux.

Un fossé qui tient à un seul mot.

Un mot, trois syllabes:

_"Kurogané"_...

Franchement, j'espérais quoi???

Que le fait de lui faire croire que je le détestais pour ce qu'il avait fait allait l'éloigner de moi, comme ça?

C'était sans compter sur sa ténacité...

Et comme une tête de mule, au lieu de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur, au lieu de lui expliquer mes craintes, je n'en avais fait qu'à ma tête, et l'avait repoussé.

Et voilà où j'en suis à présent.

Ne pouvant demander d'aide à personne de peur de me faire rejeter, j'en suis réduit à m'enfuir comme un voleur.

Pour les protéger.

Pour LE protéger.

Je tendis la main, et effleurait ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours aussi compliqué?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je fuis tout ce qui était précieux pour moi?

La fuite était-elle la seule solution?

J'avais beau me retourner le cerveau, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais.

La seule chose que je pouvais faire...pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent inutilement.

Je me mordis la lèvre, jusqu'au sang.

Je sentais les larmes monter, et je ne voulais pas qu'elles coulent.

Ce serait trop facile.

Je devais garder cette image insensible que je m'étais forgée, jusqu'au bout.

Mais j'avais compris qu'il avait raison depuis le début.

L'espoir me faisait peur...

Peur à en crever...

J'avait peur de croire... que Kurogané pourrait faire quelque chose pour moi, si je le lui demandais.

C'est pourquoi je fuyais.

Même avant, quand je souriais tout le temps, quand je faisais comme si tout était simple, malgré moi je fuyais.

Je ne voulais pas me rapprocher des autres.

Et surtout pas de ce ninja vociférant qui prenait tout au premier degré.

Mais quand il m'a sauvé...

Quand il a insisté pour que je vive, moi qui n'avait pourtant rien fait pour lui...

J'ai réalisé que...

Que si je restais en vie...

Ce serait pour lui, et pour personne d'autre...

Je repris mes esprits, juste à temps pour m'apercevoir que mes lèvres étaient à à peine quelques centimètres des siennes.

Mais qu'est ce que je faisais???

Je me redressais vivement, et avant de m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà sorti de l'appartement, et descendait en courant les escaliers qui menaient à l'extérieur.

--

Finalement, c'était bien plus difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé...

Je ne lui avais pas parlé, mais finalement, je crois que j'aurais préféré...

Au moins, je n'aurais pas eu toutes ces pensées...

Pensées qui m'avait donné mal à la tête d'ailleurs, à tel point que l'air frais de dehors me fis le plus grand bien.

Ne sachant pas trop où j'allais, je me mis à courir, le plus vite que je pouvais.

Courir jusqu'à l'épuisement...

Jusqu'à ce que, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui menaçaient de me submerger, je m'écroulais à genoux.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi je suis comme ça?

Pourquoi je ne peux pas exprimer ce que je ressens, pour une fois?

C'est tellement dur...

A l'aide...

Quelqu'un...

Alors que je pressais mes mains sur mon visage, les larmes coulant entre mes doigts, j'entendis un bruit léger derrière moi.

Cette fois, je ne bougeais pas.

Après tout, a quoi bon rester en vie à présent?

Je me suis suffisamment éloigné d'eux, c'est tout ce qui compte...

Ils...

IL ne mourra pas par ma faute.

...Adieu...

"Kurogané"...

Je t'appelle encore par ton nom...

Je suis vraiment têtu...Non???

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir, en sentant deux bras puissant m'entourer, et me serrer doucement.

Et un souffle doux, à mon oreille...

Un doux murmure, tant attendu mais pourtant impossible...

Ca ne peux pas être toi...

Tu ne m'aurais pas suivi, hein?

Pourtant, ce fut ta voix, grave mais pourtant si faible, qui confirma mes craintes:

-_Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile... Magicien stupide._

...C'est vrai, je suis stupide...

Mais on agi toujours bêtement lorsqu'on aime, non?

Mais moi, je le suis tellement...

Qu'encore une fois, je ne dis rien.

Mes lèvres restent serrées, et tandis que mes larmes continuent de couler, je sens tes bras me serrer de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve tout contre toi.

Et je te sens sursauter, lorsqu'une de mes larmes, si amère et si pleine de regrets, vient heurter ton poignet.

Fracas métallique sur poigne de fer.

Ca te surprends à ce point que je sois capable de pleurer??

Si tu savais pour qui sont ces larmes, quel aurait été ta réaction?

Probablement la même que maintenant -pensais-je en silence tandis que ta main, si large mais pourtant si douce, vient recueillir le liquide salé au coin de mon oeil unique.

Et devant mon absence de réaction, tu reprends doucement la parole:

-_Tu comptais aller où comme ça?_

Pas de réponse.

Je ne te donnerais pas cette satisfaction.

Si je te parle...

Non, si je te regarde, je n'aurais plus le courage de partir ensuite.

-_Tu comptes fuir toute ta vie?_

Alors tu as compris.

Comment fait-tu pour lire ainsi en moi?

Je suis si prévisible que ça?

Doucement, tes bras me lachent, et je t'entends te relever.

-_Et les adieux, tu connais?_

Interloqué, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une douleur sourde au niveau de la poitrine.

Là où, logiquement, devrait se tenir mon coeur, mais où en cet instant ne subsiste plus qu'un bloc de glace qui durçit encore et encore.

Le fait que je m'en aille ne te fait donc rien???

Mes pleurs s'arrêtent d'eux mêmes, tandis que mon visage perds peu à peu sa couleur.

Avec cette simple phrase, c'est mon corps tout entier qui devient de glace...

Mais...

Si tu n'as pas l'intention de me retenir...

Pourquoi es-tu venu, Kurogané??

Comptes-tu me faire souffrir jusqu'au bout??

Non...

Tu n'y parviendras pas...

Car cette fois, la marionnette est fermement décidée à rompre les fils qui la relient à son tortionnaire.

Doucement, je me relève, mais ne me tourne pas vers toi.

Je ne te donnerais pas la satisfaction de voir mon visage luisant de larmes, larmes acides commençant déjà à sècher.

Bientôt, elles ne seront plus qu'un souvenir.

Et toi aussi, Kurogané.

Sans même une parole, je commence à marcher droit devant moi.

Jusqu'à ce que ta main m'en empêche, me retenant fermement par le poignet.

Mais que me veux-tu à la fin?

-_Lâche-moi_.

C'est d'une voix froide, presque inhumaine, que j'ai lâché ces mots.

-_Tu seras donc toujours aussi borné?_

...Parce que c'est moi qui suis borné?

Je n'empêche pas les autres de faire ce que bon leur semble, moi!!!

Tu m'as empêché de mourir, et maintenant tu veux m'empêcher de fuir...

Tu ne crois pas que tu en déjà fait assez???

-_Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit "adieu"._

Et en plus il faut que tu insistes...

Tu es vraiment cruel, tu le sais ça?

Retenant ma respiration, je lâche un "adieu" à moitié étouffé et essaye de partir, mais tu me tiens toujours.

A bout de patience, je grogne:

-_Quoi encore???_

-_Ce n'était pas un vrai "adieu", ça. J'ai rien entendu du tout._

Je hausse un sourcil.

Qu'est ce que tu vas encore inventer pour me faire souffrir?

Pour achever de tout détruire...

-_En général, quand on dit "adieu" à une personne, on la regarde en face, parce qu'on sait qu'on ne va plus jamais la revoir._

Et voilà que tu t'improvise en donneur de leçon.

J'aurais vraiment tout entendu...

-_Et après, tu me laisseras partir?_

-_S'il le faut, oui._

Bah...Après tout, ce n'est pas insurmontable.

Il suffit juste que je te regarde...une dernière fois.

Rassemblant les miettes de courage qu'il me reste, je tente de me calmer, et pivote doucement, jusqu'à me retrouver face à toi.

Bon...Première étape réussie.

Ensuite, le regard...

Doucement, tremblant de tous mes membres, je lève mon oeil, jusqu'à rencontrer les tiens.

Deux rubis flamboyants, qui semblent me transpercer de part en part.

Je déglutis, et sans lâcher ton regard sang, je tente un timide:

-_A...aaa...dd..._

Non...

Je n'y arrive pas!!!

C'était donc ça ton plan?

Tu le savais n'est ce pas?

Tu savais que je serais incapable de te le dire convenablement...

Tu es...cruel...

Je baisse les yeux, les dents serrées.

-_Alors? Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, tout à coup._

-_Laisse-moi._

-_Non._

-_S'il te plait..._

-_Non._

-_Je dois partir._

-_Ah bon... Et les gamins et moi, dans tout ça??_

-_S'il te plait, "Kurogané". J'ai mes raisons..._

-_Je m'en tape de tes raisons. Je ne te demande rien._

Surpris, je te regarde dans les yeux.

Tu as l'air vraiment sérieux, et un léger sourire étire tes lèvres, tandis que tu continue:

-_Je te l'ai déjà dit non?? Ton passé ne me regarde pas. Mais je ne peux quand même pas te laisser fuir seul._

-_Mais enfin, pourquoi???!!!_

-_Parce que seul, tu ne t'en sortira pas_.

...Ah.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Tu parles de ma dépendance au sang, pas vrai?

Tu sais que je mourrais sans toi.

C'est ça qui te fait peur?

Pfff...

Là c'est vraiment difficile de dire qui est le plus bête entre nous deux...

-_Je peux très bien me passer de ton sang, "Kurogané"._

-_Qui t'as dit que je parlais de ça?_

...Hein??

-_T'es vraiment bête ou tu le fais exprès?_

Tu sers mon poignet de plus en plus fort, me forçant à te regarder en face.

Je dois comprendre quoi là?

Je suis complètement perdu...

-_Tu réalises le vide que tu vas laisser derrière toi si tu pars?? Tu réalise que sans toi, notre groupe ne s'en sortira pas non plus??_

-_Mais enfin de quoi tu..._

-_Ce que j'essaye de te dire, tête de mule, c'est que tu fais partie du groupe, et que nous sans toi, ça n'a plus lieu d'être... Pas plus que toi sans nous... Ou que moi sans toi._

Alors là, c'est le bouquet.

Toi, le grand Kurogané, me sors comme ça que tu ne peux exister sans moi??

Mais...

-_Je sais que je ne peux pas t'y forcer... Alors je te le demande: reste avec nous. Reste avec moi... S'il te plait._

-_Mais je..._

-_Après tout... Même si tout nous oppose... On est aussi complémentaires, non??? C'est ce qu'avait sorti le manjuu. Alors quel que soit la raison qui te terrifie à ce point... Nous la combattrons ensemble, ou nous perdrons._

Opposés mais complémentaires...

C'est possible ça?

Le feu et la glace...

Ces deux éléments ne peuvent pas fonctionner séparément, c'est bien ce qu'on dit, non?

Oh et après tout, quelle importance?

Je ne suis même plus sûr que mon coeur soit de glace à présent...

J'esquisse un sourire timide, et désigne mon poignet, que tu sers toujours étroitement.

-_Tu appelles ça "ne pas forcer quelqu'un"???_

Tu ne réponds pas, et m'attire doucement à toi.

Timidement, je me serre contre toi.

Feu contre glace.

Glace qui doucement, commence à fondre...

Et les larmes qui coulent à présent sur mon visage ne sont plus ni amères, ni froides.

Je sais bien que ma peur n'a pas encore disparu...

Elle restera présente malgré tout.

Mais si nous sommes ensembles, nous serons encore plus forts, n'est ce pas?

Nous nous soutiendrons l'un l'autre?

C'est ça que tu voulais me faire comprendre??

Tu es vraiment compliqué...

Mais je le suis aussi, non??

Après tout, la fuite n'est peut être pas le seul et unique chemin qui s'ouvre sous mes pieds...

Il en existait un que je n'osais emprunter, mais tu m'y a amené...

Et à présent, même si je ne suis pas encore tout à fait rassuré...

Je m'en remets à toi...

Pour m'apprendre la confiance, et la vérité.

Je m'en remets à toi...

Pour m'apprendre à aimer...

Kuro-chan.

* * *

Finiiiieeeeeeee!! 

Bon je sais, la fin est plutôt pourrie...T.T

Mais j'ai quand même réussi à faire un Kuro-Fye quasi-potable, donc je suis contente!!! lol

...Reviews???? -regard larmoyant de petit toutou-


End file.
